


Snow Daze (For You)

by Children_in_a_Fairytale



Series: Prompt Game Responses [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_in_a_Fairytale/pseuds/Children_in_a_Fairytale
Summary: Written for the prompt“Don't you dare touch that snowba- Goddammit!"Courfeyrac Likes the snow... usually, but today is different, today is special





	Snow Daze (For You)

Courfeyrac couldn't decide whether to be excited or horrified when he looked out the window in the morning to see a thick carpet of snow on the ground. On the one hand, snow had always excited him and the idea of playing in it made him feel like a little kid again. On the other hand however, snow made it very hard to get anywhere and walking outside in it tended to leave one looking flushed from the cold and a little dishevelled from slipping around in the cold and wet.

 

Normally, Courf's inner child would win out and he would be downstairs in an instant, building snowmen and sending snowy snapchats to his friends, trying to get them to join in. Today was different though, he was supposed to be meeting Combeferre for their first real, proper date and he needed to look perfect.

 

Courf sighed sharply and turned away from the window, nodding determinedly to himself. He could make sure today was perfect, he would just need to be _careful_.

An hour later, Courfeyrac carefully stepped out of the door of his apartment building and onto the street, hair and clothing perfectly coiffed. Steeling himself, he began walking towards the park where he was meeting Combeferre, relaxing as he met with no hair ruining, snow related disasters.

He had just arrived at the park and was moving towards the gazebo where they were meeting when he spotted Grantaire, Gavroche and Bossuet, evidently out and enjoying the snow themselves. He smiled and raised an arm in greeting, carefully skirting around the edge of their furious snowball fight. Courf had just sat down on the edge of the cute little gazebo to wait for Ferre, when he saw Gavroche sprinting over towards him.

 

"Hey Gav, what's the rush?" he called out before noticing what the boy had clutched in his hand.

"No! No! Don't you dare throw that snowball- Goddammit!" he yelled as Gavroche launched a snowball at him, hitting him square in the face.

Courfeyrac pushed his, now soggy, hair out of his eyes as Gav ran off cackling to himself and internally wailed. This date was going to be ruined before it had even started! Maybe he should just give up and go back home, escape before Ferre even got here.

Before these thoughts could get too far, he heard a soft, familiar laugh from behind him.

 

"I see you've been having fun without me."

 

He turned to see Combeferre smiling at him. "Well, aren't you going to get him back?" he asked, holding a snowball out to Courf.

 

Courfeyrac grinned back at him and grabbed the snowball.

 

Maybe a snowy date would be a good one after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) I'm ahartfulloflove on tumblr if you want to say hi  
> A comment or a kudos would make my day


End file.
